Destiny
by Gratia Donatus
Summary: After being pulled from her world into Alagaësia Laura's future will be decided and her destiny set. If she can survive long enough to see it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Surf's up Sanity Down**

The waves were huge; Laura smiled as the breeze ran its fingers through her long black hair. It was a perfect day for surfing and Laura intended to use it for just that. Her eyes narrowed as the wind flung sand towards her face. Her eyes were like little blue tide pools her mother always said. Laura ran towards the water leash around her ankle and board in hand. As she plunged into the foaming water a sense fate came over her. The spray of the waves spoke of freedom, strength, and a wildness that refused to be tamed; they told stories of love, joy, sorrow, and loss. Laura always had a deep love for the ocean. The world was so predictable; you knew what to expect around the next corner. Life could be so boring at times. The ocean however was a completely different story you never knew what could happen. Today Laura was determined to catch the perfect wave.

"With swells like these it shouldn't take long!" She thought as she paddled out to first break. Laura caught wave after wave but she hadn't gotten her perfect ride yet. That's when she saw it, an awesome wave coming right towards her; she got her self ready. The wave approached getting taller every second, she paddled away from it and it picked her up and took her. The wave carried her along the water fast. As soon as the board was steady she leapt from her stomach to her feet in one motion. The wave was perfect she went up and down all the while her heart bursting with joy. She had caught the perfect wave. As she went along the top of it she noticed a ripple in the water ahead of her. At first Laura thought it was a shark but then she noticed that if it were a shark then there would be a brown spot in the water, but there wasn't. In fact the part in the water seemed to have no origin at all. Laura toyed with the idea of giving up her ride; but in her heart she knew she could never do that. So she headed towards it gathering speed as she went. When she reached it her board passed over it as if the ripple didn't exist at all. So she thought nothing of it for the moment. But as her body reached it she felt like she had struck a wall. It was a barrier invisible and solid as rock. Just as she thought that she would fall backwards off the barrier she fell through it. Suddenly the sound of ocean waves disappeared. Laura was standing on dry ground in clothes that she did not recognize. She was wearing something between a shirt and pants and a dress. The "shirt" was white, went down to her ankles, and was split up to her waist on both sides. The pants were black and extremely comfortable. She was also wearing black shoes that were flat, soft and allowed her to move almost silently. Laura looked around she was in a forest it was dense and lush. If it were any other time Laura would have noticed its beauty. At this point in time however she was too confused. She was just wondering if she had gone insane when she heard a snap to her right. She turned towards the sound and felt that someone was watching her but saw no one. She took a cautious step towards the sound. She looked harder and saw a flicker of movement to her left Laura turned around quickly and was struck in the back of the head hard. Darkness approached Laura fought against it with all her might, but in the end it was not enough and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. well this is my second story and ive had all of one reveiw!! so PLEASE REVIEW!! i don't care if you dont like the story or if youlike it just please tell me!!**

**Find Truth,**

**Kale Ride**

**Chapter 2**

**Bound and Captured **

Laura groaned her head throbbed painfully. She hated headaches they made her angry. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together. Although every thing in her body protested she opened her eyes. Night had fallen casting the world into shadow. The first thing she saw was a fire. Men were huddled around it talking in hushed voices.

"I don't like it, it's not often you find a woman roaming through the woods" said a broad shouldered man with a pointed nose.

"What do we do with her, the king said to bring anything suspicious to him, and this is certainly suspicious. We could also sell her to slavers. They'd pay a nice price for her." said another man,

"We'll take her to the king what else can we do." With that the conversation ended and Laura dropped back to sleep.

Laura woke with a start, there was a lot of bustling and gathering and noise all around her she tried to stand but couldn't. Her arms and legs were still tied. She felt like a trapped animal, it made her angry and afraid all at once. She tried to wriggle free, but the knots were too tight and she was still groggy. In the end she gave up and looked around her she was in a camp and it looked like they were packing every thing up to leave. Laura knew that they were going to either sell her as a slave or take her to this king of theirs. Laura had a feeling that both options led to slavery of some form. A man passed her very close juggling crates. Something fell out of the top one though he didn't seem to notice. He kept walking on past her and disappeared among the tents. Laura rolled onto her knees and saw that the man had dropped a dagger. Laura looked around to see if any had noticed it, luckily no one had. Laura fell onto her side her back to the dagger and groped for it with her tied hands just as she was about to give up she grasped it, and rolled back onto her knees.

"Now if I could just cut through this rope," she thought. She had seen it done many times in movies and television shows but it was usually a piece of glass on duct tape. Also it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. In the end the rope finally cut. No one seemed to be watching her so she brought her arms around front of her and started working on her legs. When she was free she pretended that she was still tied and waited for the opportune moment. When she saw that none was coming she slowly worked her way back into the tents until she reached an area were no one was and stood up. She suddenly noticed that she had left the dagger back were she had been tied. She could have kicked herself for being stupid. She wanted to cry out in rage, but she knew she couldn't without giving away her position.

"I will not be put in chains again, not without putting up a fight!" she said aloud, then listened intently. Some one shouted back in the direction she had come from, the single voice became many. She could hear people running around. Laura knew what they were doing they were looking for something, and that something was her.

"I've got to get out of here!" Laura thought, but still she didn't move. As much as she fought her body would not let her move. She heard people coming and that broke the trance. She ran off in a different direction than the footsteps. Laura soon came to love the slippers she had found herself in yesterday morning they made very little noise and allowed her to move through the camp without notice. The problem was, since Laura had been unconscious when they brought her into the camp, she didn't know the way out; and as she soon discovered the camp was quite large. She kept turning the wrong way, doubling back on herself, and she soon noticed that the camp wasn't very large but that she was walking in circles. Once she noticed this she immediately set out in one direction a few minutes passed as she ran through the camp. Then she burst out through the tents into the open air. She could have cried out in joy but she dared not stop or make a noise. She kept running until she was sure her lungs would explode, her heart thudding would give away her position, and her legs would fall off from exertion. She sat down panting and tried to regain her breath. Just then she heard rustling in the bushes to her right. She went stalk still and listened. She heard nothing and suddenly a hand came from behind and covered her mouth quicker than she could react and dragged her down. She looked up into the face of a man she was sure she had seen in the tents. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Another man tied her hands together but left a strand about five feet long coming of the end like a leash. The first man dragged her up and tied a cloth around her mouth. They led Laura back the way she had come. Laura wanted to yell out, to fight but she didn't have the strength or energy after her long sprint. The men led her back into the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, well this is my third chapter and i have yet to recevieve ANY reviws and really would like to here from you. please please please reviw!!**

**Find Truth **

**Kale Ride**

Chapter 3

**Cavid **

When Laura arrived back at the camp she was put in a cage that the men had brought for hunted animals. Laura couldn't help thinking that that was exactly was she was to them a hunted animal. That night they posted a guard near her. The guard was unnecessary though, for all of Laura's many talents she couldn't pick locks. The following morning, after a particularly painful night in the cage, the camp was officially down and Laura's cage was loaded onto a cart. After two days and nights they finally arrived at a city Laura wasn't sure that she could walk, her legs had been asleep for a day and a half. The men walked through the streets with Laura still in the cage. They attracted many looks Laura felt like a caged animal again. She tried to ignore the gaping people and the whispering people, but it annoyed her to no end she was relived when they reached the castle gates, and entered. They entered a courtyard, it was bare, the ground was dirt the walls were cold and stone. The only movement in the courtyard was the two guards at the far end who were standing on either side of a large solid wood door. The man who had captured her for the second time came to her cage and unlocked it then dragged Laura roughly to her feet. Her legs were weak after two days without moving them and as soon as she hit the ground they buckled underneath her. Pain shot up her legs and she tried not to acknowledge it.

"C'mon now, don't be stubborn. Besides it won't do you any good, c'mon get up" said the man.

"I can't," Laura gasped "I can't feel my legs. They won't move." She looked up at the man and saw a look of shock on his face. He looked at her with sympathy and kindness. The look was strange to Laura; she hadn't seen kindness in anyone's eyes since before she had come to be in this world. Laura gave him a curious look. They just looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then the man looked at the ground and up at the wall.

"Who are you?" Laura asked him unable to suppress her curiosity. The man sighed and looked back at the ground, his comrades, and finally at Laura. He kneeled down and whispered to her.

"Can I trust you?" he whispered completely honestly. Surprised by his question Laura nodded.

"Five years ago," he started whispering slowly and deliberately "five years ago I was kidnapped from Gil'ead and forced into Galbatorix's service. Five years ago I was in your place." Now it was Laura's turn to be shocked. She stared at the man with amazement and understanding.

"What's your name?" Laura asked him very quietly. The man was silent for a moment then looked back at the other soldiers. Laura had figured out that the men were soldiers. They had taken to talking among themselves paying no attention to the two of them. The man looked back at her and smiled.

"Know what?" He said with a grin. Laura shook her head confused.

"You're the first person who's asked me that question in five years. Most of the people here don't know my name cause they never bothered to ask." Now Laura smiled she could see how happy that simple question had made him. They sat there smiling at each other.

"You still haven't answered my questioned." Laura said happily. The man smiled wider.

"My name is Cavid, and I will be your friend if you would like." He said Laura was extremely happy with his final statement.

"Thank you," she said, "You have no idea how much that means."

"Yes," he said "I do."

"Hey, Daniel, get a move on would you; I want to go home." Shouted a man from across the courtyard; Cavid stood up and shouted back at the man.

"Alright, alright; just give me a second." He leaned down and hauled Laura up roughly and dragged her through the oak doors on the other side of the courtyard without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people,**

**Kale Ride here well the hits on this story more than doubled since i last checked. yesterday. so thanks to all my readers!! **

**I STILL HAVE NO REVIEWS and I'm starting to get discouraged by lack of such. :( tear. any way if your reading this I'm practically on my knees begging for reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

**The King**

**Chapter 4**

As Cavid dragged her through the hallways of a castle Laura tried to regain the use of her legs after a while of walking through halls Laura had managed to walk on her own two feet and told Cavid that she could walk. It felt wonderful to stretch her legs after being in that stupid cage for so long. Usually she would have been happy to be walking through a castle but right now she would have rather been anywhere else. The thought of running away crossed her mind, but then she looked behind her and saw that she was flanked by three soldiers. All of which swords tied around their waists. So she couldn't run back to the door; but maybe she could run forward but there were two soldiers ahead of her. Cavid was also walking right next her so she could not run forward and on either side of her were stone walls that she could never break through. She was stuck she would have to let them take her were they wanted to go. The passage ways were dank and dimly lit by torches hanging in brackets every ten feet along both walls. They continued on for a long time Laura soon realized that they were walking down the many different halls on purpose to make sure that she would not be able to find her way out if she should try to escape. Finally after an hour of walking they reached a set of heavy wooden doors. The men in front of her stopped abruptly. Laura took the hint and stopped as well. The two men pushed on each door and slowly, very slowly, they opened. Cavid stepped behind her and pushed her roughly through the open doors. Laura stumbled into a large blank room with a high ceiling. The only things in the room were two red tapestries with a black symbol on each. In between the two tapestries was a large golden throne adorned with rubies and black diamonds. In the throne sat a man he was tall and muscular. For a minute Laura saw that he was distressed and then there eyes met and distress turned to anger. Then the man moved his gaze to Cavid. He and all the other guards bowed deeply Laura did not.

"Why have you come?" The man said to Cavid shortly. Cavid hesitated then answered.

"Your majesty you told us to report anything suspicious; and when we found this girl mulling around in the forest we thought we should bring her to you." The king looked angry than he had before Cavid had spoken.

"You know perfectly well that by 'suspicious' I meant information on the rider!" Cavid looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Still," the man continued "that is suspicious, and she could be useful." The man stared at her with his cold gray eyes. Although the unblinking stare made her uncomfortable she stared back determinedly. There was silence for a while during which time Laura and the man stared at each other both unwilling give until the king spoke.

"What is your name girl?"

"L-," Laura started then decided no to tell him her real name. "Lara, my name is Lara." The king looked at her for a second then spoke again.

"Lara, that's a pretty name. Even so I don't know what to do with you. Cavid take her to the dungeon until I can figure what to do with her."

"Yes, King Galbatorix. Should I present her to the remaining eggs?"

"Why not, it can't do any harm only help and it probably won't do any good any way." With a wave of his hand he turned away, Cavid and the others bowed again and again Laura made no move to imitate the gesture. The king looked at Laura Curiously as Cavid grabbed her and forced her out of the throne room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people,**

**Well every time i check my stats more people have read my story so thanks to all you readers out there! ;-) a big thanks to Allie108 for being this stories first ever reviewer! YAY FOR ALLIE108!! you should all follow her example and review. like now.**

**Find Truth **

**Kale Ride**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of CP's characters or plot line.**

**Claimer: i do own laura and cavid and all my other characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**In The Treasure Hold**

Cavid turned and left the room gesturing for her to follow, she did silently. She expected to hear the others follow but they didn't. The door to the throne room closed leaving her alone with Cavid. They looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you mean 'present her to the remaining egg'?" Cavid looked surprised by the question.

"You don't know?" He answered, Laura shook her head. "Well I guess a lot of people in the empire don't know. C'mon we've got to get you down to the treasure hold."

"Can walk straight there this time? Even if I could break in to the treasure hold; you made sure that I would never be able to find my way out again." Cavid thought for a moment then nodded. Turned and started off through a passage to the right. They walked in silence for a moment. "So what is the egg?"

"They're the last dragon eggs in the world." Laura was astonished and said nothing more. They reached a flight of stairs leading to a door with heavy locks; and two guards standing around it. Cavid held up a hand for her to stop; then he walked forward to the top of the stairs and said, "This prisoner is to be shown to the dragon eggs and I'm to lead her alone." The men nodded the unlocked the door and opened it Cavid gestured to Laura. She came obediently and Cavid pushed her in front of him down a few of the stairs and said "get moving" and Laura did walking down the stairs ahead of him and into the treasure hold. As soon as Cavid was inside the door to the hold closed and they were left alone neither of them spoke Cavid didn't apologize and he didn't need to, Laura knew he had only pushed her to make sure the other guards weren't suspicious. Cavid walked towards two pedestals in the center of the room; a large oval stone sat on each one. One of the stones was red and had tendrils of a darker crimson crossing it. The other was white and had silver lines criss-crossing its surface. Cavid stopped in front of the red one and Laura knew this must be one of the dragon eggs. Cavid gestured for her to approach and pick up the red egg, she did. The surface of the egg was smooth and cold. She waited for a few minutes nothing happened the egg remained still an silent. Cavid took the egg from her and placed it back on the pedestal and nodded towards the white egg. As soon as she picked it up it squeaked. Laura almost dropped from shock. Cavid's eyes widened and his jaw dropped; Laura didn't under stand why until the egg started to shake. This time Laura did drop it. It hit the ground but didn't explode. The egg kept squeaking and shaking and then did explode. Laura found herself looking into the eyes of a white dragon!

The dragon's wings were twice as long as its body. It looked awkward and a the same time Laura was mistified by it. Laura looked at it and wanted to touch it she lifted her right hand and placed on the dragon's head. A surge of icy fire shot up her arm and she collapsed to the floor. The fire continued through her body consuming her after a while the pain subsided and she sat up and looked at her palm. On it was a silvery mark she looked at it in amazement then turned her attention back to Cavid and the dragon. Cavid was still gawking at her.

"This is not good," he said "we have to get you out here!" Laura was confused she looked back at the dragon it was walking around examining the treasure hold. As Laura looked at it turned around and felt another consciousness brush hers. It was a strange sensation but Laura didn't shy away from it. The other consciousness emanated concern and curiosity. Laura was curious about the other consciousness and she formed a thought that was her name and pressed it to against the other consciousness. It emanated understanding, and Laura smiled. Why was Cavid acting this way she thought what could be so bad about a baby dragon. Little did she know how bad their situation was.

"What's so bad about a baby dragon?" Laura asked Cavid sternlyrepeating the question she had asked herself; but the words had barley passed her lips before Cavid was speaking again. "The dragon egg isn't the problem even the dragon wouldn't be a problem if it hadn't hatched for you. This egg was given to the riders and would only hatch if it felt the presence of its rider. Once it hatched the person it hatched for would touch it as you did and the dragon would mark them with the gedwey ignasia. Once the dragon hatchlings had marked the people or elves that they hatched for those people became dragon riders and they…"

"Wait a minute are you say that since this dragon hatched for me I'm now its rider?"

"That's correct." Laura looked at the dragon; it was walking around the treasure hold looking at every thing and occasionally stopping to sniff something. She didn't believe that something so small and strangely beautiful could cause so much trouble.

"As I was saying; after the dragons hatched then they and their riders spent time together until they were able to speak to one another and the dragon had a name then they were trained. That was how it was done a hundred years ago. Then Galbatorix over threw the riders in a great war and only three dragon eggs survived. One of them was stolen by The Varden about ninety years ago and hatched not to long ago to a farm boy named Eragon. Galbatorix has been searching for him ever since."

"Why?" Laura asked; the question confused Cavid.

"Why what?"

"You said that Galbatorix is searching for this Eragon guy. Why does he want him so bad?"

"Well Galbatorix is one of the ancient riders. Well sort of, you see after finishing his training Galbatorix and his young dragon went flying into urgal territory and were ambushed. While they were fighting the urgals Galbatorix's dragon was killed.

"Galbatorix walked back to Vroengard, the home of the riders, but not before he went mad with grief and loneliness. It took him a very long time to get back to the home of the riders. When he got back he had an audience with the council of the riders and demanded a new dragon but the council recognized his madness for what it was and denied him his request. Galbatorix was furious he swore revenge and stormed out. Galbatorix found a young rider and managed to sway him into the madness that had taken Galbatorix himself. The riders name was Morzan. Together they managed to steal a black dragon named Shruikan. They killed Shruikan's original rider and Galbatorix became its rider it is unknown whether or not Shruikan feels bonded to Galbatorix like your dragon will be to you."

"Galbatorix is determined that the next generation of riders be under his control. When the Varden stole the egg the king was franticly trying to find it he never did. Then it hatched for Eragon and now there is a rider outside of his control. Now this dragon has hatched for you; if he finds out about it you won't be free to move a finger with out the kings say so he'll find out your true name and use it to take possession of you. You'll be a slave and so will your dragon." Laura's mouth fell open and she sat down. She looked at the dragon again. It looked so free, a little wild, and some how majestic. She couldn't imagine such a creature being a slave of anything or anyone. The dragon had finished exploring the treasure hold and was walking back towards her. When it reached Laura it crawled into her lap and curled up there Laura absent mindedly scratched its head. It let out a small growl of pleasure; and Laura smiled despite their situation.

"How are we going to get out of this mess" Laura said thinking aloud.

"I don't know," Cavid replied, "but there is one thing I do know I'm coming with you." Laura nodded knowing that she would never going to make it out without his help. Silence filled the hold the only sound was the guards talking to one another ont eh other side of the door. Somehow to Laura that door looked more solid than ever.

* * *

**well that it for now it might take me a little longer to publish my next chapter i've got lots of stuff going on right now. please review.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people!**

**I am so sorry about the delay. i sorta decided to change like the entire story that i had prewritten and was on computer restriction any way here it is bright shiny and new.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of cp's stuff**

**Claimer:my stuff is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Plan in Action**

"How are we going to get out of here?" Laura said more to herself than anyone else.

"I don't know Lara but we have to find a way."

"Laura."

"What?"

"My name is Laura."

"Then why did you tell the King your name was Lara?"

"Why would I tell the King my real name?" Cavid a smiled at her mischievously.

"I knew I liked you. Wait a minute I have an idea." Cavid explained his idea to Laura; it was risky and stupid. If it failed both she and the dragon would be slaves forever. Laura thought about being the King's slave and recoiled from the idea. A sense of curious confusion came from the dragon. Laura impressed the idea of slavery upon it and also recoiled as smoke rose from its nostrils.

"What do you think?" Cavid asked; at first Laura had no idea what Cavid was talking about, then she remembered the plan.

"I don't like it. But it's the only way." Cavid smiled a little sadly, he stood up and walked to the door. Laura stood and scooped the dragon up in her arms.

"You ready?" Cavid asked, a little scared himself.

"Just do it." Cavid nodded and took a deep breath then threw the doors wide. They banged against the half sleeping guards and into the wall.

"Come quickly!!" Cavid yelled to them as they regained their balance. "Go fetch the King! A Dragon has hatched! We have a new rider!" The guards cautiously approached the doors to the treasure hold their hands on their swords ready to attack. When they could se Laura and the dragon they froze where they stood. Laura almost laughed out loud as the guards jaw's dropped and Laura could swear that the guards jaw's almost hit their knees.

"Well?" Cavid shouted at the men as if he could barely contain his excitement. "What are you waiting for?" the men seemed to pull themselves from shock and fell all over themselves trying to get to the top of the stairs. They stumbled around the corner and out of sight. Apparently the King had never gone over what to do in this situation because it never occurred to them that one of them should stay in place so Laura couldn't get away. Cavid looked at Laura. "Let's go." He said; and together Laura and Cavid ran up the stairs and around the corner opposite where the guards had gone. As they turned the corner they slowed their pace to a walk not wanting to arouse suspicion about their activities. Laura thought this was useless however; whoever saw the dragon in her arms would surely guess what had happened. Cavid was one step ahead of Laura; he was leading her to his quarters he had a leather backpack that would hold the dragon quite nicely.

When they arrived at the door to Cavid's room Cavid produced a key and opened the door. "Wait here." He said as he entered the room Laura stood in the middle of a castle corridor absently stroking the dragons head. She was terrified that at any moment a guard would come around the corner and see her. There must be some nook or cranny she could hide in. Laura started to search but after a while gave up. "Where is Cavid?" she thought "He should have been back by now." Just then Laura's mind was invaded by a ravenous hunger. She was amazed she could get so hungry so fast then realized that the sense was coming from the dragon in her arms. "I know you're hungry. But you'll just have to wait a little longer." Laura thought to the dragon. It seemed to understand but Laura thought that if the dragon could talk it would be muttering under its breath. Laura smiled at the creature in her arms, I had only hatched about thirty minutes again and yet she loved the dragon and felt a fierce protectiveness for it. Laura looked up alarmed she heard footsteps rapid footsteps. A guard turned the corner looking at the ground in deep thought; he didn't seem to see her. Laura stood stalk still afraid that the slightest motion would alert the guard. Then she realized if she didn't do something the guard would barrel writ into her any way. She would have to fight.

Laura placed the dragon on the ground at her feet. As she had feared the guard was immediately shaken from his trance and looked right at her. The first thing Laura saw on his face was shock that he was not alone in the corridor. The he spotted the dragon on the floor at Laura's feet. Laura saw the truth beginning to dawn on his face.

"Oi!" What do you think you're doing?" the guard shouted as he ran towards Laura, already preaching for the sword around his waist. He was very close now. Laura reacted instinctively and before she knew what happened the guard my unconscious at her feet. Laura stood there, Breathing hard, eyes wide staring at the unconscious man at her feet. She couldn't believe she had knocked him out.

"Is he dead?" someone asked behind her; startled Laura jabbed out again with her left foot and hit the man in the stomach. He hunched over winded, Laura looked at her attacker and sucked in her breath. "Nice shot!" Cavid said still short on breath.

"I am so sorry!" Laura had never been so embarrassed; the time when she had tripped in the cafeteria and spilled her pudding in her crushes lap came close though.

"No need to be sorry, besides I'm glad you're ready to fight." Laura smiled as Cavid picked a leather back pack up off the ground and handed it to her.

"Here, put the dragon in here it will keep you from raising suspicion." Laura nodded and reached to get the dragon. It was gone. Laura contacted it with her mind; she felt the dragon's ravenous hunger and the smell of meat. Laura urged it to come back but found that the dragon was now too far away to be contacted. Laura told Cavid what had happened; his eyes widened until they looked like giant glassy orbs. "Stay here." He said and then grabbed the bag and ran off. Laura stayed where she was annoyed at Cavid. After all _she _was the rider. The dragon had hatched for her. Did Cavid think that she couldn't take care of her own dragon? _Well you did let I wander off in the kings palace and if it gets caught it'll be enslaved._ Said that annoying voice called reason. _Oh who asked you!_ Laura shot back she was still thinking when a large hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Well my young rider, you certainly have gotten yourself into trouble haven't you." Slowly Laura turned and found herself face to face with King Galbatorix.

* * *

**I'm evil because i left you on a cliffy and because of lack of reviws i'm not updating until i get at least three more. I mean 200 hits 3 reviws whats wrong with this picture. any hoo i'll stop rambling now.**

**Find Truth,**

**Kale Ride**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello People,**

**well i didn't get my 3 reviews. tear, tear, sniffle, sniffle. but I'm going on vacation starting this saturday to bright and sunny california and I'll be gone for 2 weeks after that i have two days until i go to camp and then my cousins come down so I'm not sure when I'll be able to wirte again. Well because i'm so nice i decided i couldn't leave you hanging on that cliff hanger for another month so heres chapter 7.**

**Find Truth,**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mind Games**

Laura was absolutely terrified but she let her face show nothing. Her heart beat so rapidly that Laura was sure it would burst from her chest. The man smiled at her and in that smile Laura saw a deep irreversible madness. _Oh great lets give the lunatic the crown and the power. _It always seemed to work that way; the corrupt gain power and the moral are repressed. For the first time Laura looked behind Galbatorix and saw about a dozen soldiers two she recognized as the guards to the treasure hold. So they had gone to the king she wasn't sure what they would do they had never before had to deal with this. The other soldiers all looked the same except for one near the back with a leather bag in his hands no one seemed to notice him, but Laura did. It was Cavid she looked down at the leather bag it was limp and empty. The dragon was still on the loose.

She hated this, all she wanted to do was try and contact the dragon but she didn't know if Galbatorix would be able to detect her mental communication. She looked back at the king his eyes had never left her face. She looked back into his crazed eyes coldly; her mother had always told her that she could make the president shake in his overly polished shoes and call security with her death glare. Her mother seemed to be right because the King started shifting his weight from foot to foot. Her eyes looked like the coldest blue ice that had ever existed, maybe colder.

The king was growing increasingly uncomfortable under the girls unwavering glance. This girl had power, so much power. A power that, in time could surpass his own; he had to harness this girl's power and bind her to him with the strongest of chains. But first he needed proof that she was a rider and not who she said she was. He sent out a probe but to his surprise he found his way blocked by an iron wall. He pushed against the barriers; he had met similar walls before and broken them easily. He gathered all his strength and fought the barrier but to his surprise could not break through.

Laura felt the probe trying to barrel into her mind. She continued to stare straight into his eyes without blinking. She didn't know how she was able to keep the king out of her mind but she was. After a minute or two the king retracted his probe and his gaze turned into a fierce snarl.

"Take her away." He said to the guards and then walked off down the hallway.

* * *

Cavid ran away from Laura back down the hallway trying to find the escaped dragon.

_Where are you, you stupid lizard? _Cavid thought as he tore down another hall. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks, coming towards him was the king followed by almost a dozen soldiers. They hadn't yet seen him so he dashed into an alcove behind a suit of armor. _You know for being the home of a king this place sure has a lot of places to hide someone who doesn't want to be seen…or needs to be hidden._ Cavid smiled he had an idea; it was dangerous and if not done right possibly fatal, but it was a plan. Cavid waited for all the soldiers to pass by except the last one. When the last soldier in the procession came in front of him he reached out and grabbed him knocking him unconscious as Cavid dragged the man into the alcove without a sound. Cavid then joined the back of the procession headed back towards Laura. He grabbed another man and repeated the same process except shoving this one into a different alcove. Cavid did this about five times before the procession stopped. Over the heads of the men in front of him Cavid saw Laura just standing there with her back turned to them. _What are you doing Laura? RUN!_ Cavid thought _Oh who asked you?_ He heard inside his head making him stumble backwards and almost blow his cover. The voice was unmistakably Laura's. Cavid was baffled Laura couldn't mind speak with any one but the dragon not to mention Cavid didn't think she had heard him.

Galbatorix walked up behind her and placed a large hand on her shoulder "Well my young rider, you certainly have gotten yourself into trouble haven't you." He said with a sneer Slowly Laura turned to face King Galbatorix. She looked straight into his eyes and Cavid was amazed at her rebellious nature. He decided that she was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. He had not known her long but it had been long enough to determine it was not the latter of these. He was still thinking hard when Laura's voice once more broke into her thoughts. _Oh great lets give the lunatic the crown and the power._ What was going on he shouldn't be able to hear her thoughts and yet there they were, as clear as crystal. Cavid shook his head and looked back at Laura. She was looking at him now; her deep sapphire eyes looked straight into his muddy green ones. She just looked at him her expression remained set and determined but her eyes fell to the leather bag in his hands. He knew she was scared even if she didn't look it or seem it.

Laura's gaze returned to the king and hardened into the most frightening death glare Cavid had ever seen. The king became uncomfortable under her unwavering glare and silence fell. Cavid didn't dare try to knock out another guard while everything was so quite. Finally after a good two minutes of the thick and awkward silence the king shouted an order to his men and stalked off down an opposite hallway. The two men in front grabbed Laura and dragged her between them. Cavid knew he didn't have much time left he quickly knocked out all the guards except the two holding Laura. Now things got tricky; he had to disarm them somehow otherwise by the time he had one of them out of the way the other would just have a knife to Laura's throat. No he would have to think of something.

Cavid's answer came in the most unexpected way; Cavid was just about to threaten one guard with the others life by holding the second at knife point. He thought it was a good plan but he never got the chance to put it into action when he heard wings. Laura heard it too; the only ones who seemed to remain obtuse were the guards. _Oh you stupid overgrown frog with wings why couldn't you have shown up ten minutes ago!_ Cavid thought angrily but the dragon could provide the distraction he needed to free Laura.

* * *

Laura was marched through the castle by the two guards holding her. She noticed that the footsteps behind them seemed to be disappearing but she dare not look back. They had been walking for about five minutes when Laura heard wings and felt the dragon enter her mind. The guards didn't seem to notice. Laura jumped when words spoke directly into her head. The dragon couldn't speak and she recognized the voice as Cavid. _Oh you stupid overgrown frog with wings why couldn't you have shown up ten minutes ago!_ Cavid was following the dragon; but wait she had seen him with the kings guards. Laura had to keep herself from gasping. It all made sense; Cavid following the guards, no one noticing him, and most of all the disappearing footsteps. Cavid wasn't following the dragon, he was following her! Trying to rescue her! She almost laughed; Laura didn't exactly know what was so funny about the situation but for some reason the idea that such a simple plan could work was almost comical…almost.

Laura wanted more than anything to contact the Cavid but didn't know if she could. So she tried. _Cavid I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I want to know what you're planning._ Laura waited there was no response. Laura felt the dragon getting closer and the sound of air rushing over wings was growing louder by the second. _I hope you have a plan._ She thought with an audible sigh; how had she gotten into this mess, less than a week ago all she'd had to worry about was her geometry exam. Now she had to worry about keeping her dragon safe from the king's enslavement and keep herself from being caught, after she escaped…again. _Ok let's think. How have I done so far? Well the dragons running loose in Galbatorix's palace and you're stuck in between two guards who are meant to take you to a cell of some sort. Great you're 0 for two! I'm not cut out for this. _Laura sighed again and felt another presence enter her mind. It didn't feel like the dragon but it was somehow friendly and familiar. Cavid's voice once again filled her mind. _You _are _ready Laura. I'm sure you'll be one of the bravest riders in the history of Alagaësia. _A thought formed in Laura's head before she could stop it. _The bravest people often make stupid mistakes that cost them dearly. _The consciousness with drew from her mind but not before Laura heard a silent chuckle. Laura smiled softly and sadly.

The beating of wings was clearly audible now and the guards stopped just in front of a fork in the hallway. The dragon soared around the corner and hovered in front o Laura. The Guards holding said dragon rider were stunned and suddenly one of them disappeared followed quickly by the other and Laura was free once more.Laura turned around, there was Cavid shoving one of the guards into an alcove guarded by a shining suit of armor. The dragon came and landed on her shoulder. For a second Laura forgot that the dragon couldn't understand words and spoke to it.

_Don't you ever do that to me again!_ A confused thought came through the mental link and Laura glared at it angrily. She impressed thought after thought on it until it finally understood and became both ashamed and indignant at the same time. Cavid finally succeeded in stuffing both guards out of sight and turned to Laura.

"Now please tell the dragon to get in the bag." He sounded exasperated but relieved. Laura had to smile and relayed the message to the dragon. It gave Laura back a number of emotions and ideas. From it Laura discerned the word "no". This mental communication continued for about ten minutes before they had finally convinced the dragon to stay inside the bag still and silent. Cavid slung the bag over his shoulders then produced a rope from his belt.

"Are you ready?" Laura was anything but, but she nodded anyway. Cavid tied the rope around her wrists tight leaving about five feet at the end for him to hold he then took the rope and dragged her roughly along back through the gates of the castle, the city and into the forest.

* * *

**okay people there it is. like i said i'm not sure when i'll be able to update again. also the reason the chapter took so long was i went back and read through my original draft (or begginning of draft) and thought this chapter was really just dumb. so i'm like completely changing it. so until i get back on track it might take me longer to update. ok i'll stop ranting now. please review.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Hey Yall,

**Iam sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. i had major writter block on this chapter and not even my good friend Jou Veres could help. But it's finally here! Chapter 8! Yay!**

**Find Truth'**

**Kale Ride**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Boy, The Questions and The Name**

Laura and Cavid walked through the forest until they were at least a league from the city; which Cavid had told Laura was the capital of Alagaësia, Urû'baen. Cavid then said it would be best if they stopped; Laura agreed her feet felt like they were going to fall off her legs and the thick rope around her wrists was giving her bruises. They made their way deeper into the forest for about another five minutes until they found a suitable clearing.

"Well this is as good a place as any." Cavid said sitting down with a huff and a sigh of relief. Laura looked at him and waited; Cavid did nothing. Laura cleared her throat, still no response.

"CAVID!" He startled upright and to his feet once more.

"What is it?" He asked reaching for the sword belted to his waist.

"Oh well I don't know maybe it's the rope _still_ tied around my wrists or maybe it's the baby dragon asleep in your backpack."

"Oh." Cavid looked at the ground embarrassed and walked over to Laura. He reached down to his boot and produced a dagger; with it he cut the cord binding Laura.

"Thanks." She said as she made her way over towards the backpack rubbing her wrists. Cavid went back to his spot on the ground and Laura removed the sleeping dragon from the pack. In the fading light of the setting sun its scale shone like pearls. It opened its eyes and looked at her sleepily. Its eyes were a fierce storm cloud gray, deep and intelligent. Laura looked back with her own sapphire eyes; the dragon blinked once then nuzzled its head against her and fell asleep. Laura smiled tenderly at the small creature in her arms; the thing that had caused so much trouble. She wanted to protect it with everything she was she wanted to protect it. Guard this dragon against any attack any danger. She was determined that the dragon remain safe. Without another word to Cavid Laura lay down at the edge of the clearing and fell asleep the dragon still nestled against her side.

_**Three weeks later**_

Laura followed Cavid through the dense trees the dragon following closely behind. It had grown until its head reached the height of Laura's knees. In just a week; after two more the dragon was as high as her waist. It still couldn't speak but Laura was becoming an expert at communicating without the use of words. She was still misunderstood at times and this could cause minor misunderstandings between herself and the dragon.

A couple things were bothering Laura some having to do with the dragon others with what was happening to her. The dragon still had no name; she wasn't sure if it was born with a name or if she had to name it either way it had not expressed a desire for a name and Laura wanted to wait until it could formally speak before even attempting to name it. She didn't want to be misunderstood and although the dragon was starting to understand what she said with words any attempt to name it could result in a disaster.

The second was that she had no weapon. If they were attacked she had no way of defending herself. This bothered her; she had been helpless once and had no desire to repeat the occasion or feeling.

The third thing was that she and Cavid had been walking for a long time; three weeks and had yet to reach Dras Leona. Half of this was due to the fact that they traveled slowly and very carefully. The dragon could fly out of sight but Laura was reluctant to let it out of her sight until it could speak and perfectly understand what she wanted.

Another thing was the mental link she had shared with Cavid. True it had only been for a moment but it had still happened and Laura didn't like the idea of sharing her mind with anyone. Least of all some guy who she barely knew. Cavid had never said any thing about his past except that he was captured from Gilead.

The thing that was troubling her most however was how had she gotten here? Did 'here' even exist? The dragon felt real, so did the bugs that would not leave her alone. Could this all be a dream? Would she wake up in her bed with no gedwey ignasia, no Cavid, no bug bites and no dragon? If this was real_ could_ she go home and if she could would she want to? The dragon wouldn't be able to come; of that Laura was sure. She loved the dragon; she could not, no would not go home without it. this thought was so fierce that the dragon looked at her curiously it's stormy gray eyes fixed on her as if making sure she was okay. Laura smiled at it and it seemed to relax a little but it kept glancing at her strangely and Laura had to repress a giggle. The dragon seemed to think it needed to protect her. It was comforting and somewhat humorous.

No she would not leave the dragon here alone, if she went it went with her that was final.

The sun was setting; they would have to stop soon. After searching for a long time Cavid found a suitable clearing a way off the main road. Laura sat down wearily; the dragon came up behind her and lay down. She propped herself up and leaned against it, as it hummed contentedly. Cavid lit a fire and began to cook, he had cooked the meals since Laura's first and only attempt at outdoor cooking had ended up tasting like charcoal.

The Sun soon disappeared bellow the horizon, casting the world into darkness. Cavid slept undisturbed as Laura had volunteered to take first watch. She let her thoughts have free reign as the night wore on.

After a long time she heard the bushes rustle and a quiet hiss. The dragon had also heard these and lifted its head. Laura jumped up and grabbed Cavid's sword from beside him. She hoped that the noises were just a snake, the sword in her hand was no good to her, she couldn't use it.

As Laura watched a man emerged from the bushes, he was completely covered by a black cloak. But Laura could see his black eyes, they looked at her and then to the dragon which had stood up.

"I was not looking for you." The figure hissed Laura flinched; his voice was a rasping and hissing that couldn't be human.

"What do you want?" She asked loudly enough to awaken Cavid; the figure made a terrible rasping sound deep in its throat. It was laughing a terrible awful laugh, full of hate and pleasure in enmity and pain.

"What do I want? I want the Rider's hands in chains and the dragon of hope to submit." Laura got the sense that he wasn't talking about her; but of the other Rider, Eragon.

"Then go and leave us be." The figure stood unmoving as it faced her.

"I am afraid that that is no longer possible, girl. You see although I was not looking for you now that I have found you, I cannot let you go free." Laura's grip on the sword tightened, but she never got to use it. Something hit her hard from behind and she buckled. The last thing she heard before loosing conciseness was a single word through her mind in a deep resonating voice.

"Laura!"

* * *

Laura woke with her head feeling like it was about to split in two. She kept still with her eyes shut. She remembered the figure in the woods, and his words. "I want the Rider's hands in chains and the dragon of hope to submit." The dragon! Laura's eyes flew open as she looked frantically around for the dragon. She was in a dark area lit by a lantern she heard clinking and looked over to see a dragon. It was much larger than hers and instead of white its scales shone Sapphire blue. She didn't have to guess where it had come from. This must be the farm boy's dragon; but where was hers? Was it ok? She tried to get up only to realize that her hands were bound behind her.

She looked around and saw the unconscious form of Cavid behind her. She looked to her right and saw two other figures on the ground and two standing in front of the one opposite her. They seemed to be debating something finally one of them nodded and went to the other bound figure on the ground. They hauled an old man up and brought him to the center of the encampment. Laura looked over at the figure still on the ground, the boy had begun to struggle and one figure returned to him and placed the tip of his sword against the boy's chest. The figure then raised his head to the wind. Its stance became tight and tense. Laura heard a quite twang and a buzz. What happened next was a blur; she saw arrows flying, watched as the old man stood up and make his way toward the boy, watched as one figure kicked the boy in the side and the other hurled a dagger at him and finally saw the old man dive in front of the knife and take the blow. The Boy screamed and then was silent. She watched another figure walk towards the boy.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted at the figure; the figure looked up in surprise as Laura glared at him. The figure walked over to her and produced a small knife. Laura's heart began to pound as the man lowered the knife towards her. To Laura's surprise the man cut her bonds, and then Cavid's. Then he looked at the sapphire dragon in awe. Laura sat up and brought her hands around to her front. Finally Laura stood up and made her way over toward the blue dragon.

She hoped beyond hope that her dragon was there. As she approached the blue dragon it growled threateningly, but Laura ignored it. She was too caught up in worry for the white dragon. As she drew closer she saw that her dragon had been behind the blue dragon all along but because of the size of the blue dragon she had not been able to see it. She sighed in relief; the figure approached her but the blue dragon growled and the figure stopped. Laura turned to face the man.

"Who are you?" she asked; not hostile but strong enough to tell him she meant business.

"My name is Murtagh."

* * *

**Okay there it is! hoped you enjoyed it! sorry about the longness of the paragraphs but lots of description here. review if ya want.**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	9. poll, please read

**Okay peoples I know I hate author notes too but this one you actually get to do something! I really want a name for laura's dragon this chapter but I can't decide! So I need your help. I would put this on a poll but my poll button is not working so I'll give you options and you can submit a review telling me whitch one you like!**

**Gabriel**

**Chandril**

**Jimyn**

**Redemption**

**Viae**

**Aedail**

**Alius**

**Well those are your options I will tally the results a week after getting the first vote!**

**Find Truth**

**Kale Ride**


	10. I'm sorry

All of my stories are hereby being discontinued. Fanfiction is not good for me and it takes my focus away God and I don't give Him the time He deserves.

If you would like one or all of my stories email me and you can have them. I'm sorry but I will not write here again.

For the final time, Find Truth,

Kale Ride


End file.
